Shards of Darkness
by PrincessFairyWriter
Summary: Shards of Tyne's past slowly start to emerge in her life leading her back down a path she thought she'd never have return to. The darkness of her past haunts her every step and choice she makes. Her workmates join her on her journey learning things about her as they go but will her past turn them away from her or bring them closer


**So I've taken back to writing fanfictions about of one my first ships I got hooked on. Kinda got put off for a couple of years but I started dabbling in this a bit ago and it's moved on from there XD**

**Hope you enjoy it and I'll make sure I keep it updated**

A green SUV pulled up into the driveway to a white, two storey house. A man got out. He had black hair down to the base of his neck and snakebite piercings on his bottom lip. He was wearing a green jacket with white stripes on it, jeans with a chain hanging on his left side and black work boots. He closed his door and walked up to the house before walking inside.

The house was mostly dark except for a light that was glowing in the kitchen. He tossed his keys to a nearby couch and walked into the kitchen. There was a woman with ginger hair up in a ponytail standing at the sink. She had an orange visor sitting on top of her head, a white shirt, jeans and work boots on. He walked up behind her smirking to himself and suddenly grabbed her waist. "Boo."

She screamed before spinning around and hit him in his side. "Ow! Calm down would ya." he muttered rubbing his side chuckling. "You're an asshole, Fletcher Nakashima!" she snapped before turning back to the sink to grab her cup. "The sooner I get my car back from Morgan the better." Fletch shook his head as he switched the light on for the living room and sat on the couch. "Why are you here? It's only 4. We have an hour till work still." she said as she began making her coffee. "I was hungry and I've run out of food." he said and the ginger looked at him. "Oh yeah cause good ol' Tyne will feed the man-child." she muttered and he flashed her a smile. "Ya love me, Tyne." "Kiss my ass, Fletch."

After the two had breakfast they left her house and got into his car. He pulled out of her driveway and headed down the road. "Zack's gonna meet us at the site at 5. I told him we'd be early." he said and Tyne shook her head slightly. "That's because you came early." she said looking at him. "Well did ya want me to starve?" he questioned and she shrugged. "I guess not. But it would mean I wouldn't run out of food so fast." she said watching out the window. "But I suppose I can put up with it."

They pulled up at the work site and Tyne got out pulling on her orange and white striped jacket. The breeze was picking up a little and she smiled to herself. Fletch leant on the hood of his car looking at Tyne. "Ya right Tyne?" he asked and she looked over her shoulder at him. "Yeah. It's just nice being out at this time of the morning. It's so nice and quiet." Fletch laughed resting his head on his hand. "I could change that real fast. So much so, you'd be screaming my name." he said smirking. Tyne stared at him as he pushed himself off his car and walked up to her and tilted her head up, locking his eyes on her. "I mean by calling the twins, Brewster, and his friends. But I like the way you think." he whispered before walking off.

"Fletcher! Imma kill you I swear!" she yelled before walking off in the other direction as he just laughed.

Zack arrived with Brewster just before 5. The blond hired trainee was in a light blue jacket with white stripes, jeans, work boots, and looking eager as ever. Zack was in a dark blue jacket with white stripes, black cargo pants and boots. His black hair was slicked back neatly as usual. He looked around the site spotting Fletch sitting on the side of one of the cranes with a clipboard while Tyne was looking through some crates. He walked over and Fletch looked up at him. "Mornin' Zack." he greeted. "Morning you two." Zack replied as Tyne smiled at Brewster. "Ready to get dirty Brewster?" she asked and he nodded eagerly. "Always!" she smiled tossing him some dynamite. "Good cause we're demolishing rocks today." Brewster nodded following her off with the explosives.

Zack looked at Fletch as he got off the side of the crane. "I hope you two behaved while I wasn't here." he said and Fletch chuckled. "As if we wouldn't. Ya know us better than that." "I do but I don't trust ya." Zack said walking off to his onsite office trailer. Fletch followed after him. "Well we did some checking of our supplies and we're due for another shipment to arrive in the next couple of days." Zack nodded as he unlocked the office. "Let's get some coffee on and then we'll get moving."

Not far from the work site a black SUV was parked opposite the site. Inside was a man in the driver's side watching the work site closely wearing a white shirt, black jacket, gloves and shades. He then placed a file down on the passenger side under his gun before grabbing a radio. "Sir, we've found them. Your subject is with them. I'm heading back to base now." The car then pulled away and sped off down the road.

By later that evening, the work site was basically clear. Brewster was helping Tyne load a few things into the back of Zack's truck. "Fletch, are we good to go?" Tyne questioned. "Yup. Need to go anywhere before home?" Tyne shook her head as she walked over to his car. "No I just want to get home and have a hot shower." she said getting in the car. "Don't piss her off on ya way home Fletcher!" Zack yelled as Fletch got in the car chuckling. He then pulled out of the work site and headed off towards her house. She watched out the window as he pulled onto the interstate heading back into the city.

Twenty minutes later they pulled into her driveway. Tyne just sat in the car for a minute staring at the house. "Ya okay Tyne?" he asked looking at her. "Y-yeah...something just seems off." she said opening the door and getting out. He cut the engine getting out after her. She walked up to the house to see her front door partially open. She went in and looked around to see her entire living room a mess. "What the fuck happened here?" Fletch muttered and Tyne looked around but said nothing. He looked at her as tears leaked from her eyes. "Hey baby, it's okay. We'll go back to my place and you can have a bath. Then we'll get some dinner and sort this out tomorrow." he said stroking her hair gently as she nodded a little. He the turned leading her back out of the house. He locked the door again and got her back in the car driving off.


End file.
